legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ozymandias
Ozymandias (real name: Adrian Veidt), also known as the World's Smartest Man. Described as the most knowledgeable man in the world, he is a former superhero who now runs a multi-billion dollar corporation that produces several products and technologies, including a children's franchise based on his superhero persona. He seems to be the most good and pure out of all the seriously flawed and corrupt heroes in the story. Greatest Strength: His Intelligence Greatest Weakness: Main Allies: Blue, Magneto, Protoman Worst Enemies: Frieza, Cooler, Jack Welker, Katz Played by: Matthew Goode The Final Confrontation Ozymandias join Frieza and Cooler but not for kill Blue but to return the multiverse his former glory. Unlike the other members, Ozymandias respects Blue and sees him as the true hero the Multi-Universe needs. He is rivals with Hannibal McFist as well. After of see many atrocities, Ozymandias betrayed Frieza and Cooler and join The Alpha Team. He offers to take Larry to the Guardians of Order. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Ozymandias returning here to help against Blue's old foe BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. Like Blue, he doesn't trust in Discord and also is very upset with Twilight Sparkle and her friends for what she did in Suited for Success. During Strange gathering, he confronts Twilight for this and blame her and her friends for the events of Nightmare arc. Ozymandias meets Bender, Anti Cosmo, Picard, Makoto, Suede and Jack when they all go looking for the other guy Dr.Strange mentioned. Ozymandias makes his analysis on Isabella's mutation in that it surfaced through out the time, As Isabella got older, the magic became more dominant. In addition to the powers she developed as a result. He also tells Makoto, Bender and the team the story of BlackGarurumon in that He was once a friend of Blue but he betrayed his friends and teamed up with Galacta Knight to kill his friends. He almost all of his friends and nearly kill Blue but was foiled and defeated by Blue's older brother Johnathan and Protoman, he escapes but swore revenge. Ozymadnias meets Blade and Torch with the crew again as they set on their frist part of the journey. He also believes that BlackGarurumon intentionally missed them to prolong his long term plan. MetalGreymon chases after him and the crew and tells the crew to take the broom down as Kiki can't support the weight of everyone. He meets James Bond in a casino and introduces himself to the man and M. Ozymandias and the crew learn of BlackGarurumon's allies plan and Ozymandias goes with Mandrake with the others keeping coverage of him while he does. Ozymandias joins up with the Alpha Team to the science Isles and he with Salem come with the plan to disguise themselves as Union members for magical creatures regardless of being evil or benign. He and the team go under the sea with lots of pressure put on the team, they reach the problem and he makes a huge pill that could work as a disposititory for them.Ozymandias returns from what he was up to and gets shocked at Blue going nuts where he tells Magneto to restrain him. Ozyamndias with Abe Sapien, Salem and Protoman call up Katara to help as they wait and she comes and even tells Gohan how lucky he is to have someone like her as a girlfriend. Ozymandias escapes being the smart man he is and joins forces with the Striker and Renee Walker as a result. It ends up taking the team to a cavern where Wheatley deducts that they need 7 keys to unlock the ball and destroy it. Ozymandias tags with Katara to find the keys to their disco ball and they do get them and he duels Shimmer with science which he does come up on top though he realizes Sunset caused a possession. The Man ends up taking a hot trip into the next island combined with Flame Hell which is really the fire grotto as Frida reveals to him as she, Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Twilight all know it as. Ozymandias gets the report of Kratos setting a trap for Myers. Ozymandias and Magneto are told by Frida that she;ll get the piece and the former isn't sure of it while the latter points out she will be okay provided the rights skills. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil. Ozymandias arrives in the Friendship Kingdom and works on saving Roll and Bloom with the others and once that was successful he joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining.Wheatley learns that Ozzie was poisoned by dreamshade and BlackGarurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan in where Frida uses a magic bean to get there and then Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others while Frida finds healing water with Colress and Qui-Gon before Discord gives them a magic candle and then the three rescue Dr.Strange and then she kills Pan's ally and saves Blue's life though he tried to help Magneto save him. Blue and the others minus Katara all go into cavern 3 where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Blackpool Ozymandias makes another help hand during 3 acts of Next Gen Island Tour to help Black Star and The Star Alliance against The Templar Order. Allies and enemies Allies: The Watchmen, Protoman, Blue, Magneto, Terra, Megaman, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Valerie, Cammy White, Jill Valentine, Gru, Danny Phantom, Tak, Cynder, Mushu, Bartok, Scowl, Batso, Dan(Dan Vs.), Grey, James, Jessie, Bender, Anti Cosmo, Jack Bauer, Suede, Makoto, Captain Picard, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella,Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Mr. Gold, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Neutral: Discord, Twilight Sparkle Enemies: Frieza, Cooler, Frieza and Cooler's alliance, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order Gallery Ozymandias.jpg Ozymandias 23.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Watchmen Universe Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Traitors Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Anarchist Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Caped Characters Category:Goaway Team members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Reformed Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Honest Businessmen Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Major Heroes Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The New Exiled Ones Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Murderers Category:Night's Watch Members Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil